Hiccups
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Sam has the hiccups on a vamp hunt. Needless to say it doesn't go quite according to plan. !WARNING CUTENESS AHEAD!


** Hey guys! CLOWNISH14 here with a quick one shot because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up in a grubby motel room and got up to make some coffee. Once he had is hot energy elixir in hand, he went to go wake Sam up. Sam was a lump under the covers, snoring away. Dean put his coffee down on the counter and shook the snoring lump.<p>

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty its time to get up"

**_"Ep!"_**

All Dean received back was a weird high pitch sound that sounded kind of like a cat trying to cough up a hair ball. He tried again.

"Sammy come on let's get some food I'm starving!"

Finally the lump moved and got up, revealing his little brother, crazy bed head and all. Sam yawned.

**_"Ep!"_**

he was cut off with another little high pitch sound that came from his throat. his eyes widened a little as if his own hiccups scared him. Dean let out a chuckle because Sammy's hiccups were one of THE most cutest things in the world. But of course he would never say it. Sam got out of bed and headed to get his own coffee.

"What time is it?"

Sam asked as he brought his own little cup of life to his lips. Dean put his jacket on and went to put his boots on.

"Six, time to eat, then go ganke a vamp"

Sam nodded and put his coffee down and started to put his hoodie and boots on.

**_"Ep!"_**

Another tiny hiccup came from him and Dean had to hide his smile. Sam just sighed and went to go brush his teeth. Dean dumped there mugs in the sink, they would get some better coffee at the nearby diner. Once they were both done getting ready they got into the impale and cranked the heat.

"Jesus its cold this winter!"

Dean complained as he turned the heat up a little more and put on some Metallica. Sam snorted.

"yah Dean, like every winter its going to be co-

**_"Ep!"_**

Sam's face scrunched up and his face flushed a little. it was Deans turn to snort.

"What was that Sammy I couldn't here you?"

Dean said with a huge grin on his face as he parked at the diners. Sam let out a huff and got out of the car, followed by Dean.

"Oh just shut u-

**_"Ep!"_**

Sam just walked into the diner without another word. Dean locked the car and followed. Once they sat down one of the waitresses walked up to them with a pad and paper. Dean looked at the menu real quick and ordered.

"okay two coffees and...Can I please get the eggs and bacon? Oh! And a slice of cherry pie please"

Dean said with a wink as he handed her the menu. she smiled, then looked to Sam.

"What can I get you sugar?"

Sam smiled and ordered.

"um I would like a salad with ranch dressing please"

He handed her the menu and she winked at him, making Dean a little jealous, and plus Sam didn't even notice! The waitress smiled at both of them and wrote what they ordered down.

"Now is that all?"

"Yes thank y-

**_"Ep_****_!"_**

Sam turned a brilliant shade of pink ad Dean couldn't help but laugh. He turned to the waitress and smiled.

"He's got the hiccups"

Her smile widened a little and he could tell she was trying nit to laugh as well. She nodded and took their orders to the kitchen. Sam was not amused as he gave Dean a highly concentrated powered Bitch Face. And if looks could kill, Dean was pretty sure he'd be pushing up daisies by now. Once they finished up with their meals they headed back to the impala.

"Okay let's go kill us a vamp"

Said Dean as he stepped on it. Sam was in the back seat, filling syringes with dead mans blood and spreading it along the two machetes. They hit a bump and Sam grunted.

"Dean watch it I'm handling knives over here"

Dean slowed down a little. And was about to tell Sam not to get any blood on his seats when.

_**"Ep!"**_

Sam sighed again as the embarrassing hiccup made Dean go quiet, but he could tell that Dean was trying not to giggle like a school girl at the moment. after a long drive and five more mini Sam hiccups later, they were finally at the place where the vamp was hiding. They parked a good ways away so that they wouldn't get fought so easily, then went the rest of the way on foot trying to be as quiet as possible. Which was pretty hard considering.

**_"Ep!" _**

"quiet Sam your going to get us killed"

Dean hissed under his breath as they approached the warehouse. Sam nodded and put his red scarf over his mouth, hoping that would help. Dean peered around a corner and sure enough there was the vamp faced away from them that's been causing chaos in this little town for a while now. He turned to Sam and blinked twice fast, Sam nodded and crouched walked over behind one of the crates next to the vamp. Dean followed to a different crates then Dean put his and started counting down with his fingered to when they were going to attack.

_Five... Four... Three... Two...o-_

_**"Ep!"**_

Dean and Sam both froze and there eyes widened. The vamp obviously herd Sam's hiccup and got up.

"What the hell?"

The vamp looked over the crates so Sam had no choice but to attack. He tackled the vamp and pulled out the his syringe. Dean was going to help but another vamp came out of nowhere. They should have known there were more of them! No way on vamp could pile up that many body's in one week. The vamp pinned Dean and stayed there. One more vamp came out of nowhere and walked over to Sam and the other vamp sparing. And grabbed Sam's hand before he could stick him. And took it from his hands.

"My my such a weapon"

Said the vamp as he put the syringe in his pocket and had the vamp hold him down. Oh crap They were both pinned by vamps and there was one hanging over Sam. He grabbed the other syringes from Sam's jacket and looked at them. And he was about to say something when.

**_"Ep!"_**

The vamps eyes widened when he herd the sound come from the hunter and through his head back to laugh.

"Hahahhahaha ah... what was that? do you have the hiccups?"

Asked the vamp as he crouched down next to Sam, who refused to look at it in the eyes. The vamp grabbed Sam's chin and yanked it to face him, causing Dean to flip out.

"Hay don't you dare touch my brother you sick fu-"

He was cut off then the vamp that was holding him down put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He growled and jerked but the vamp had a good hold and he wasn't letting go. The head vamp smiled and let go of Sam's chin and took out one of the syringes.

"Hm... now I know that this is deadly for our kind but its got to be bad for your kind to. Don't you think?"

Sam's pine green eyes grew ten times bigger when he pulled Sam's arm out and plunged the syringe in, pressing down the plug. Sam thrashed while they did it and Dean went ballistic. Finally all the syringes were empty and Sam sat still. Except for the occasional.

**_"Ep!"_**

Sam didn't feel too bad, just a little woozy.

**_"Ep!"_**

The vamp leaned closer to him and Sam took that opportunity to head but him. He yelled and fell back, Sam quickly twisted around in the vamps grasp and managed to grab the machete. He swung and one head went rolling.

**_"Ep!"_**

The vamp recovers and lunged at him. Another swing and another head hit the ground. The vamp holding Dean made Sam stop in his tracks. He held Deans head up, exposing his neck and was about to bite.

"Wait stop!"

The vamp smiled and looked up at Sam.

"all you hunters are the same, so stupid and n-

_**"Ep!"**_

The vamp laughed When Sam hiccupped throwing his head up as he did so. And when the vamps head was far way enough from Deans, Sam smiled. Causing both Dean and the vamp to frown.

"What's got you so happy!?"

Asked the Vamp in an angered tone. Same gave his answer.

"I have the hiccups"

And then he threw his machete as hard as he could at a spiral angle to one side so that the heavy side could balance out. It hit the vamps neck and went right on through. Dean quickly got up and dusted himself off, walking over to Sam and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn Sammy you gave me a hair cut that was so close"

Sam smiled, as he went to pick up the machete.

"It was the only way to save you, sorry"

_**"Ep!"**_

Dean laughed at Sam's hiccup, then remembered the dead mans blood going through his baby brothers system.

"Sam let go back to the motel so that I can get a good look at you, they did plug you with the not too good stuff after all."

Sam nodded and they went back to the impala. Sam tightened his scarf when they got in.

_**"Ep!"**_

When they got back to the motel Sam took off his coat, shoes and scarf and fell into bed. Dean saw this and wasn't too happy about it.

"Sam I need to check and see if that blood did anything."

**_"Ep!"_**

"Dean the only thing that it did was make my hiccups worse"

_**"Ep!"**_

Dean let ot a breath and gave up. He looked fine, maybe a little tired but fine.

"Okay but if something happens later from that blood Imma say told you so"

"Yah yah jer-"

_**"Ep!"**_

Dean smiled and pulled the blanket over a sleeping Sam.

"Bitch"

The rest of the night was silent except for the sounds of Sam's hiccups.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys that's it for now! I hope you liked it! and if you did please don't forget to leave a comment! Until next time my little guppies.<strong>

**~CLOWNISH14**


End file.
